Explicando Melhor
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Hermione não achava certo, mas para eles eram. E isso bastava.


Nome do autor: Fla Cane

Título: Explicando Melhor

Sinopse: Hermione não achava certo, mas para eles eram. E isso bastava.

Ship: Draco/Harry

Gênero: Romance

Classificação: T

Observação: Conversa entre Harry e Hermione, mas tem Pinhão!

**Itens:** _2 – Hermione Granger_

**N.A.:**_ Para o Projeto Learning To Cope, da seção Harry & Draco do Fórum 6 vassouras, porque realmente fazia muito tempo desde que escrevi meu último Pinhão. Eu precisava escrever Pinhão para me tirar outras coisas da cabeça. Insana, para não ser diferente das minhas outras fics. Não ficou ótima, mas eu gostei!_

_Maya, amore, amo-te por betar e os toques que me deu!  
_

_Bom, se gosta, aproveite. _

_Se não gosta, boa sorte e clique em Voltar ou X._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu!_

* * *

_**Explicando Melhor**_

_Fla Cane_

Hermione se sentou na frente de Harry, evitando olhá-lo nos olhos. Seria um pouco constrangedor após ter visto o que vira. Nem cinco minutos haviam passado desde que Harry começara a falar com ela, tentando explicar algo que Hermione simplesmente não entendia. Não era nada fácil ver seu _melhor amigo_ – que até pouco tempo atrás estava _de amassos com sua melhor amiga_ – abraçando e...

- Hermione, você está pensando nisso outra vez.

- Harry, quer me explicar como é que eu supostamente _não_ devo pensar nisso? – olhou-o nos olhos, mas desviou no momento seguinte.

- O que exatamente você viu? – perguntou com cuidado.

- Vi... Vi você e... e Malfoy... juntos. – as palavras saíram engasgadas. – Ou seja, vi algo que não existe.

- Existe. – Harry disse, depois de alguns segundos em silêncio. Levantou-se e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, sentindo-se mais calmo. – Tanto existe que você viu.

- Harry, você é um rapaz. Malfoy _também_ é um rapaz. Não é certo. – explicou metódicamente, talvez achando que Harry não entendera o que ela estava falando sobre aquilo que vira.

- Por que não é certo se _eu_ acho que é? – perguntou, parando de andar e fitando a amiga.

- Porque, infelizmente, não é. – levantou-se também, parecendo determinada a provar seu ponto. – Você não pode estar apaixonado pelo Malfoy. Primeiro: ele nos odeia. Segundo: ele já tentou te matar. Terceiro: ele é um... rapaz!

- De todas as pessoas que achei que fariam esse papel, você _não_ estava na lista, Mione. – respondeu, sentindo-se triste, mas decidiu que deveria mostrar para a garota seu ponto de vista.

- Harry, não é certo.

- _Nada_ do que aconteceu nos últimos anos é certo, mas aconteceram mesmo assim. – rebateu, um pouco nervoso, mas sentou novamente, procurando acalmar-se. – Gosta do Ron?

- Você sabe que sim. – sentou-se também, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo enquanto seus olhos fitavam firmemente os olhos verdes do amigo.

- Por que?

- Por que? Ele é meu amigo, me faz rir, me deixa nervosa.

- Beija bem, é carinhoso quando quer e outras coisas mais, não? – ele completou a frase dela e a viu assentir depois de alguns segundos, não sem corar. – Pois bem, Malfoy faz essas coisas também.

- Harry, ele é um rapaz e te odeia. – sua voz se tornou firme outra vez.

- Ele é um rapaz que gosta de outro rapaz. – Harry usou com ela o mesmo tom que ela jogara contra ele. – E ele não me odeia. Não mais.

- E mudou de ódio para afeição por qual motivo?

- Porque sim. Nós nos damos bem, e como qualquer outro casal - sim, eu disse _casal_ – fazemos coisas _de casal_.

- Vocês _não são_ um casal. – a força em sua voz começou a irritar Harry.

- Somos. Ele odeia esse termo, mas somos sim. Nos beijamos, nos abraçamos, brigamos e fazemos as pazes. Conversamos, rimos e fazemos tudo que você e o Ron fazem.

- Não tudo. – ela falou, erguendo a sobrancelha como se tivesse ganhado a discussão.

- Tem certeza do que diz? – o moreno perguntou sem olhá-la nos olhos, mas sorrindo.

- Harry, você não...

- Sim.

- Não.

- Sim.

Hermione levantou-se. As mãos permaneceram ao lado do corpo; as unhas cravando na pele da palma das mãos; os olhos injetados e sério fixados nos de Harry; a pele do rosto e do pescoço começando a ficar vermelha outra vez.

- Você _não_ o ama.

- Oh, _isso_ ainda não. – envergonhou-se um pouco.

Pensara que ela estivesse falando de _outra coisa_.

- Então... O que pensou que eu dizia? – estreitou os olhos, tentando captar pelo constrangimento dele o que ele quisera dizer.

- _Nada_. – respondeu com rapidez, levantando-se também e a olhou de cima. – Ainda acha errado?

- Sim.

- Uma pena. Mas isso é entre eu e ele. – virou-se para sair, sentindo-se triste por não ter o apoio de Hermione. – O seu errado é o meu certo. Ninguém precisa pensar igual, Mione.

Hermione não disse nada. Apenas ficou vendo Harry se afastar e desaparecer pelo retrato, saindo do Salão Comunal. Sabia que havia exagerado, mas o que vira ainda estava gravado em sua mente. Estivera vagando pelos corredores e vira Malfoy e Harry abraçados e se beijando. As mãos do moreno nas costas do loiro e as de Malfoy nos cabelos bagunçados de Harry; as bocas juntas, presas uma à outra.

No começou não entendeu bem, mas depois percebeu que aquilo não era forçado, loucura ou ilusão. Os dois realmente estavam ali, aos beijos, aos sorrisos, a se olharem profundamente. Não acreditou que aquilo pudesse acontecer. Afinal, eles _se odiavam_. Eram _rapazes_. Sabia que aquilo existia, mas nunca pensara em Harry assim.

Sentou-se e percebeu que magoara o amigo; que não deveria ter dito tais coisas para ele; que ao menos deveria ter entendido, mesmo que não concordasse. Mas não podia concordar com aquilo. Uma hora ou outra as pessoas saberiam. Uma hora ou outra Malfoy acabaria machucando Harry, e sobraria para ela e Ron a tarefa de recolher e unir novamente os pedaços do amigo.

Saiu do Salão Comunal às pressas, procurando Harry em todos os cantos. Achou-o conversando com Malfoy perto das estufas, vazias naquele horário. Ia chamar Harry, mas sua voz se prendeu na garganta. Viu o moreno apoiar a testa no peito do outro, as mãos entrelaçadas e o rosto triste. Ouviu Malfoy dizer que, em algum momento, as pessoas descobririam sobre eles, e que alguns aceitariam enquanto outros não, mas que o que realmente importava era o que eles sentiam.

Hermione viu Malfoy beijar o topo da cabeça de Harry, o rosto sério, mas os olhos carinhosos. E isso ela nunca tinha visto, mas ainda ficou observando-os, tentando achar algo de realmente errado naquela cena.

- A Granger parecia mais esperta, mas você se enganou. – os olhos cinza de Draco olharam para o lado, vendo Hermione os espiando da ponta da estufa, os olhos preocupados.

- Se _ela_ reagiu assim, não quero nem imaginar a reação dos outros. – Harry suspirou, derrotado, sem perceber que a amiga os escutava.

- Ela _vai_ aceitar. O medo desses Gryffindors é que eu vá te usar, te deixar quebrado e sumir. – sorriu de lado, vendo Granger concordar com tudo. – Mas na verdade, eles não sabem o que passamos para chegar aqui. Não conhecem as razões.

- Mas ela disse que não é certo _por sermos rapazes_. – a voz de Harry ficou abafada quando ele abraçou Malfoy, prensando-o contra a parede de vidro e respirando fundo na curva de seu pescoço.

- Ela não entende _porque não quer_. Rapazes, garotas, isso pouco importa. – olhou a garota uma última vez e segurou o rosto de Harry, olhando-o nos olhos tristes. – Se ela não aceita, o que você vai fazer? Me deixar?

- Não. – balançou a cabeça com força. – Mas...

- Eles vão aceitar quando perceberem que... bom, você entende.

Harry riu ao ver Malfoy engasgar nas palavras, mas sabia exatamente o que ele queria dizer. O beijou brevemente nos lábios e o olhou nos olhos cinza, lembrando-se exatamente da expressão que vira no rosto de Hermione quando ela os vira juntos.

- Ele terão que aceitar que gosto de você.

- E que é recíproco. – Malfoy soltou o rosto do moreno, e olhou para onde Granger estava, vendo-a com o rosto mais calmo. – Escutou bem, Granger?

Hermione viu Harry virar a cabeça em sua direção, os olhos assustados e o corpo tenso, mas nada disse. Apenas esperou alguns segundos, analisando o que escutara e o que via.

- É, a explicação ajudou na compreensão. – Hermione disse isso e afastou-se deles, deixando-os sozinhos outra vez.

Não que ela aceitasse, mas já _entendia_. Os rapazes sorriram: agora só restava o resto do mundo.

_Fim_

* * *

**N.A.: **_A fic ficou podre, sei disso e a Maya, beta linda, tbm disse... ahauahuahua_

_Mas maior tbm não melhor..._

_Comentem!_

_Kiss  
_


End file.
